


the cinematic parallels present in reading fanfic in bed at 7 PM

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Other, Poetry, Trauma Recovery, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: have a weird, experimental, deeply personal little thing.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	the cinematic parallels present in reading fanfic in bed at 7 PM

**Author's Note:**

> have a weird, experimental, deeply personal little thing.

Prompto’s gagging on cock again.

Setting sunlight gives my room a sepia-tone filter. How many times have I been here before, with heat and slick between my thighs?

Prompto’s bobbing on cock again.

Maybe if I stare for long enough, the scenery will change. Maybe I’ll find myself somewhere else, clean and fresh, crisp and cool.

Prompto's mouthing around flesh again.

Is this really what I want?


End file.
